1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation parameter display system displaying groups of operation parameters for an working implement and an working vehicle, which are set for each state of an working operation performed by the working vehicle fitted with the working implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tractors, ride-on rice transplanters, and other working vehicles are equipped with a system displaying operation parameters such as a vehicle speed and an engine speed, etc. on a display panel provided in an on-board driving section, and such a display system is known from, for example, JP 2005-24320A. In a case wherein a prescribed operating state appropriate for an working operation is achieved through, for example, a speed change operation performed with respect to a speed-change device for driving or a speed-change device for operating while performing the working operation, one mode of use of this display system involves an operator, for example, confirming a displayed operation condition (that is, a group of operation parameters) of the speed-change device for driving or the speed-change device for operating at that time and, as an operation parameter for subsequently achieving that operating state, either personally remembering the condition or writing the condition on note paper and attaching the note paper to a chassis. During a subsequent working operation, therefore, the operator can easily and rapidly achieve the prescribed operating state appropriate for the working operation by operating, for example, the speed-change device for driving or the speed-change device for operating as personally remembered or as written on the note paper.
However, as tractors, ride-on rice transplanters, and other working vehicles have a low frequency of use, the probability of personal memory becoming ambiguous is high in a case wherein personal memory is to be relied upon in order to achieve the prescribed operating state. In addition, in a case wherein the condition is written on note paper and the note paper is attached to the chassis, the probability of loss of the note paper is high. Thus, in a case wherein personal memory has become ambiguous or the note paper has been lost, the speed-change device for driving or the speed-change device for operating is operated by trial and error in order to achieve the prescribed operating state, and as a result, operating efficiency and finishing precision can be impaired.